I'm yours
by svtjeon
Summary: "Benarkah? Aku tak peduli"- wonwoo "Kalau mau, akan kuberi?"-mingyu. Baca aja dlu siapa tau nyangkut. Meanie. Mingyu x wonwoo.
1. Prolog

"apakah aku tak bisa?" -mingyu

"Kau yang namanya Jeon wonwoo? Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Benarkah? Aku tak peduli.".

"Kalau mau, akan kuberi?"

"Aku benar-benar payah."

Tbc/end?

ㅡ Kalo banyak yg review, akan ku publish yang full ver, tapi ini hanya oneshot. Yah, makanya prolognya juga dikit (tapi itu karna faktor aku gabisa bikin prolog juga si㈳4㈳4㈳4) Tapi ya gimana, tangannya gatel pengen coba bikin prolog, maaf ya prolognya cuman segini dan ga jelas..

ㅡ maaf therefore, pls choose me aku bakal apdetnya lama, soalnya mesti ku recheck lg biar lebih panjang dan biar lebih klop lagi, dan juga udah mulai masuk sekolah, pastinya akan lebih lama lagi, dan lagi aku ngetiknya di hp bukan di laptop, yah, taulah ㈳4㈳4㈳4

ㅡini juga ff remake /lagi/ dari sequel komik Absolute Love Program, judulnya I'm Yours. Sebenernya aku mikir ga lucu aja udah bkin ff remake dari komik, kok bkin lagi. Tapi tangan ini greget ngetik karna cerita ini pas banget buat wonuㅡsi emo. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Janji. Ini terakhir bkin ff remake-an komik. Mungkin.

ㅡ Selamat Natal 2015 dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 kawan!


	2. I'm yours

Kali ini ff remake /lagi/ dari sequel komik Absolute Love Program, judulnya I'm Yours. Sebenernya aku mikir ga lucu aja udah bkin ff remake dari komik, kok bkin lagi. Tapi tangan ini greget ngetik karna cerita ini pas banget buat wonuㅡsi emo. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Janji. Ini terakhir bkin ff remake-an komik. Mungkin.

[!] Font tercetak miring adalah wonwoo pov

Soㅡ ayo mulai.

 _Aku memiliki teman semasa kecil yang tak bisa ku biarkan sendirian. Ia selalu tertindas karna tubuhnya yang kecil dan wajahnya yang imut dan juga manis, walau tak semanis anak perempuan. Tapi, Ia mudah sekali menangis karna tertindas oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan, ia melihat ku terluka pun, menangis. Benar-benar cengeng._

 _Ia adalah tetanggaku. Tetangga manisku._

 _Namanya adalah, Kim Mingyu._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Pagi yang cerah di musim dingin ini tak menghentikan para pemuda-pemuda yang berenerjik untuk berlatihan bola sepak. Hobby mereka, katanya.

"Kearahmu, Mingyu!"

"Tenang saja, Jun hyung! Aku bisa menanganinya!" Seseorang menangkap bola sepak itu menggunakan dadanya dan langsung menembakkan kearah gawang, mencetak gol dan langsung disambut dengan meriah atas kemenangan oleh mingyu dan teman seperkelompokannya itu.

"Ini handuknya, Mingyu-ah" kata pemuda manis dan imut dengan tinggi agak sedikit dibawah rata-rata pada umumnya sambil berjalan mendekati Mingyu. Cocok sekali untuk dijadikan uke.

"Terima kasih, Jihoonie hyung" jawab Mingyu tak lupa menyematkan senyum manis kebanggaan miliknya ketika menerima handuk dan mengelap keringat hasil olah raga paginya.

Wonwoo yang saat itu tak sengaja melihat teman semasa kecilnya sedang berlatih bola sepak, menghentikan jalannya dan memerhatikan temannya itu.

 _Anak cengeng itu sekarang telah tumbuh seolah menjadi orang lain yang tak ku kenal. Hilang sudah suara tangisan akibat tindasan teman-temannya itu. Tapi kenapa aku harus merindukan suara bising tangisannya itu?_

"Wonu-ya! Teman masa kecilmu itu juga tetap keren hari ini." Tanya seorang anak laki laki bebadan agak sedikit gembul dengan rambut coklat kemerahan.

"Hah? Yang benar saja kau seungkwanie" jawab Wonwoo malas karna telah mendengar kata yang sama setiap hari disampaikan oleh teman gembulnya ini.

"Ah ada Wonwoo-sunbae! Dia juga tetap tampan hari ini" puji seorang siswa yang juga berolah raga di pagi hari yang dingin ini kepada temannya, entah pemuda itu berstatus seme atau uke, akupun tak tahu, menyebabkan seseorang pemuda bergigi taring panjang itu menoleh dan mendapatkan adanya Hyung kesayangannya berdiri didekat mereka.

"Ah! Hyung! Tadi kau lihat kan? Kau lihat kan? Tendangan Miracle-shoot ku itu?" Mingyu langsung berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan menanyainya tentang tendangannya, dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo acuh dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti. Sejujurnya dia melihat bagaimana Mingyu mencetak gol dan bisa dibilang, ia sangatlah tampan saat melakukan tendangan itu. Seakan-akan, tendangan itu ditujukan ke hatinya dan membuat ia tambah lumpuh dengan pesona yang dimilik oleh Mingyu.

 _Kenapa sekarang dia jadi keren? Sekarang jadi banyak yang menyukainya. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, yang paling menyebalkan adalah aku yang merasa kesal. Kenapa aku harus kesal pula? Ugh._

 _Karena rumah kami yang bersebelahan, sejak kecil kami terus bersama-sama kemanapun. Hubungan ini membuat kami menjadi layaknya sebuah saudara, berubah drastis saat kejadian itu._

 _Tepatnya 2 tahun lalu, tepat hari natal. Saat itu kami berdua hanya berniat menghabiskan malam natal dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Saat itu aku melihat sebuah pohon natal yang besar seperti yang seungkwan bicarakan minggu lalu._

 _Lalu aku mengajak Mingyu untuk pergi mendekat ke sana untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Lalu, dengan spontan, aku berkata "Mingyu-ah, kau tahu? Katanya kalau kita menyatakan pernyataan cinta di sini, cintanya akan terus berlanjut. Hubungannya akan lancar. Kau tahu? Saat SMA nanti, aku pasti akan mempunyai pacar!"_

 _Aku mengatakannya dengan bahagia, membayangkan jika semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi kebahagian itu terhenti ketika Mingyu berkata dengan suara kecil yang tak bisa ku tebak "apakah aku tak bisa?"_

 _"Bisa apa?" Aku bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya ini hingga kutanya kembali._

 _"Bisa menjadi pacarmu?" Katanya dengan bisa kubilang, nada serius._

 _"Ha-hah? Yang benar saja Mingyu-ah, paling tidak, katakan lah pada saat tinggimu sudah melebihi tinggi ku, gyu-ah." Kataku bercanda. Ini terlalu membuatku kaget, hingga aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah candaan_

 _Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan ku dengannya menjadi lumayan renggang. Biasanya jika kemana-mana, kami akan bersama. Aku tahu dengan jelas, dia pasti menjahui ku._

 _Dan juga setelah itu, dia tumbuh dengan pesat dan menjadi tampan seperti saat ini. Aku penasaran, apa yang dipikirkannya tentang diriku saat ini._

 _Karna, sejak kejadian itu, ia membuatku menjadi kepikiran tentangnya dengan kejadian saat natal tersebut. Ia membuatku menjadi gila. Gila akan cintanya.._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

'Ding-Dong'

"Wonu-ya! Tolong bukakan ibu pintunya" ibu wonwoo berteriak dari dapur menyuruh anak semata wayangnya untuk membuka-kan pintu rumah mereka yang kedatangan tamu dan dihanya dijawab gumaman oleh anak lelakinya.

'Ckrek'

"Ah, wonu hyung. Ini ada titipan dari ibuku." Kata Mingyu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang berisikan jeruk mandarin.

"Ah mingyu-ah, terima kasih. Lama tak mampir kau sekarang jadi tampan sekali" tiba-tiba ibu Wonwoo muncul dari belakang. Entahlah, padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruh anaknya untuk membukakan pintu, tapi ia sendiri juga datang melihat siapa yang datang.

"Memangnya aku tak tampan, bu?" Tanya wonwoo dengan bibir semerah cherry yang ia majukan. Merajuk.

"Anak ibu memang tampan, tapi tampanan mingyu" jawab ibu wonwoo yang membuat anaknya tambah merajuk.

"Ah, bibi, bisa saja. Wonwoo hyung lebih tampan dari ku kok"

"Te-tentu saja!" Jawab Wonwoo gagap, setelah lama ia tak berinteraksi dengan Mingyu membuat ia gugup. Apalagi setelah ia memberikan pujian pada dirinya.

Siapa yang tak akan gugup bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya terus memikirkan orang itu karna pengakuan yang tak terduga dan orang itu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tampan dan tinggi melebihi dirinya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau mingyu ikut makan malam saja disini? Bibi masak kare"

"A-apa?"

"Wah kebetulan. Tapi apakah boleh bi?" Tanya Mingyu, tak bersikap tak sungkan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo masuk"

"Oh ya, natal ini Mingyu ada acara? Jika tidak bagaimana jika kau ikut merayakan pesta natal bersama kami?" Tanya ibu wonwoo saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk diatas meja makan, bersiap untuk mulai makan, makan malam.

"Mingyu pasti sudah ada ren-" belum selesai Wonwoo berucap, Mingyu sudah menyuarakan suaranya.

"Boleh saja, aku tidak ada acara natal nanti."

'Ti-tidak ada acara?' Dengan cepat aku melihat Mingyu yang sedang mengambil gelas bersiap untuk minum.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanyanya saat ia sadar aku memperhatikannya.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir bahwa kau seperti orang yang kesepian saja."

"Heh? Bukan kah kau juga hyung?" Tepat sasaran.

"Akan ku pukul kau Mingyu!" Aku berdiri sambil memegang sendokku, bersiap untuk memukul Mingyu.

"Hyung, jangan sisakan Paprikanya."

'Padahal Wonwoo lebih tua, kenapa Mingyu yang terlihat cocok sebagai hyung Wonwoo' batin ibu wonwoo dalam hati seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Wonu-ya, akhir-akhir kau terlihat bahagia" kata manusia sipit 10:10, masih teman sepermainan Wonwoo. "Ya, aku bahkan bisa melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitar mu" kalau itu manusia yang mirip kuda yang berkata.

"Hah? Tidak kok. Kalian ngingau kali" bohong Wonwoo.

Ya. Aku memang sedang bahagia. Karna, Mingyu yang tidak ada acara pada saat natal berartikan dia tidak mempunyai pacar saat ini. Apa mungkin dia tak bisa melupakan ku? Tapi, apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Ini membuatku semakin berharap.

"Wah, apa itu, wooshin?" Kali ini seungkwan yang berucap. "Kau membuat syal, shin-ah?"

"Iya. Aku buat untuk pacarku. Karna benang wolnya lebih, akan kuberikan pada kalian" ucap wooshin dengan gembira sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan benang wol kepada wonwoo dan teman-temannya.

Tapi, biarpun diberikan, aku tak akan membuatnya. Warna maroon, warna kesukaan mingyu. Tapi, terima saja lah, tak baik bukan menolak pemberian orang lain?

Omong-omong sebentar lagi akan natal. Hadiah apa ya yang bagus untuk kuberikan kepada mingyu?

"Hei, kau sudah mendengar lagu baru dari grup Seventeen?" Seventeen?Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Kalau tidak salah...

"Mingyu, kau dengar lagu apa?"

"Oh hyung, tumben nanya. Ini, grup Seventeen, bagus loh. Desember nanti, mereka keluar lagu baru, sekarang aku lagi nabung"

"Oh."

Aku jadi beli album ini deh. Pasti dia akan terharu menerimanya seperti guk-guk. Akan ku pastikan dia membalasnya 10 kali lipat.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Kau yang namanya Jeon wonwoo? Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Choi seungcheol. Kurasa dia anak berandalan. Ck, terlihat dari penampilannya. Buat apa dia memanggilku?

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai pacar? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang manis. Ayo jadi pacarku"

Orang ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Walaupun lumayan tampan, tapi yang benar saja.

"Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja."

"Tunggu" ucap Seungcheol sambil memegang pundak wonwoo

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku. Akan ku buat nangis kau, sialan." Kata Wonwoo tajam. Ia hendak memberikan Seungcheol sebuah ciuman hangat dari tangannya, tapi tertahan oleh tangan Seungcheol yang lebih kuat dari Wonwoo dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Memojokan.

"Ahhsss" Wonwoo mendesis ketika punggungnya terbentur dengan dinginnya dinding tembok gudang olahraga sekolahnya.

"Membuatku menangis? Keliatannya seru. Ayo, manis, buat aku menangis." Seungcheol berkata tepat ditelinganya dengan suaranya yang sengaja ia beratkan.

Bagaikan cerita-cerita klasik, saat dimana si perempuan dalam keadaan berbahaya, akan seseorang pria yang menolong perempuan itu tepat sesaat sebelum 'keadaan berbahaya' tersebut terjadi.

Dan itu terjadi pada Jeon Wonwoo, tepat saat lidah Seungcheol bersiap menjilati daun telinganya, wajah pemuda yang tampan itu mendapatkan pukulan 'sayang' dari sang penyelamatnya, Mingyu, hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"HYUNG! Kau bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu hyung! Bisa-bisa tadi terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak."

Ya-yang benar saja. Kenapa dia jadi dewasa sekali. Sial, ini menyebalkan. Kadar ke-kerenannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Sial-sial-sial-siaallllll.

"Kau mengerti kan hyung?" Tanya Mingyu cemas sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo.

"Eum" Wonwoo menganggukkan kecil kepalanya dan menundukkan, takut berkontak langsung dengan mata Mingyu akan membuat detak jantungnya bertambah tak karuan.

"Ah mingyu, i-iniㅡ" saat Wonwoo berpikir ini saat yg tepat untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Mingyu dan bersiap mengambil hadiah tersebut, sebuah suara seseorang menganggunya.

"Ah kau disini, Mingyu-ya! Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Dengar, aku ada berita bagus. Kau tahu? Lihat!" Kata seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek berambut oranye menunjukkan album Seventeen, grup kesukaan Mingyu, dengan senyum merekah.

"WOAH, hyung! Beneran? Ini nyata?"

Kata mingyu dengan tak percaya menatap benda dihadapannya dan meraihnya.

"Eum! Eum! Akan kupinjamkan nanti setelah aku mendengarkannya"

"Woah Hyung! Yang benar? Thanks! Jihoonie hyung kau yang terbaik!" Kata Mingyu sambil memeluk Jihoon dan memutar-mutarkannya mudah seperti memutar-mutarkan sebuah kantung belanjaan.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu menyimpan kembali dan menampilkan mimik yang tak bersahabat, jika kalian sering membaca komik, akan ada aura hitam yang keluar dari latar belakang Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung juga tahu kan? Mereka keren sekali!"

"Benarkah? Aku tak peduli." Kata Wonwoo dingin. Ia memutarkan kepala dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eum, dia itu, pacarnya kau Mingyu?" Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu bertanya.

Wonwoo memutarkan kepalanya, melihat wajah jihoon. "Maaf? Apa? Pacar? Yang benar saja, itu mustahil. Kau. Kau suka Mingyu?" Wajah pemuda yang ditunjuk Wonwoo bername tag Lee Jihoon itu merona. Ketahuan.

"Benarkah tebakkan ku? Hey lihat, Kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Bagaimana kalau kalian jadian? Jika kau mau Mingyu, akan kuberi.." Setelah mengatakan ia berkata sedemikian rupa, ia langsung melanjutkan jalannya dengan tatapan angkuh miliknya. Ia merasa kesal saat ini. Kesal karna egonya yang tinggi dan keangkuhan dirinya.

Mingyu yang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, membelakkan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras tanda menahan amarah yang muncul.

Tak sampai 3 langkah, pergelangan tangan wonwoo tertarik oleh Mingyu ke arah belakang mengakibatkan badan wonwoo juga ikut terputar kebelakang, menatap wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Kalau mau, akan kuberi? Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan tak pernah menjadi milikmu." Saat itu juga Mingyu langsung menghempaskan genggamannya dan berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo tak lupa menarik tangan Jihoon. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berdiam diri disana menatap lantai koridor sekolah yang sepi dengan matah memerah. Menahan tangis.

 _Benar-benar payah. Aku membuat Mingyu marah. Bahkan aku tak bisa memberikan album ini kepadanya. Aku benar benar bodoh._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Natal nanti, mungkin Mingyu tidak akan datang." Kata Wonwoo ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dirumahnya dan mendapati ibunya baru saja keluar dari dapur. Ia langsung melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan dari ibunya yang menanyain kenapa Mingyu tak jadi datang.

"Aku benar-benar payah." Ucap Wonwoo pada udara kosong di kamarnya. Kejadian tadi terputar kembali di pikirannya, membuatnya tambah bersalah.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti itu" ucap Wonwoo lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya. Mulai menangis.

"Mungkin aku tak akan dimaafkan olehnya" Wonwoo melihat sebuah gulungan wol pemberian Wooshin kemarin. Setelah lama menimang-nimang untuk membuat syal atau tidak, akhirnya ia memutuskannya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _'Apakah aku tidak bisa?' Kejadian itu terulang kembali di kepalaku. 2 tahun lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku._

 _"Andaikan saja waktu itu aku mau, pasti saat ini kami sedang berbahagia" gumam Wonwoo kecil seraya menatap pohon natal yang ia datangi dengan Mingyu yang terlihat lebih sepi dari pada saat 2 tahun lalu._

"Sendirian? Pasti kesepian ya sendirian di malam natal." Suara ini...? Bukankah ini suara Mingyu?

Wonwoo dengan cepat menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapatkan Mingyu sedang menatap pohon natal besar dihadapan mereka.

"Kudengar dari ibumu, kau pergi kencan dengan seorang pria. Mana?"

"Su-sudah ku tolak. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pergi kencan menghabiskan natal dengan 'jihoonie mu' itu?" Tanya Wonwoo, tak sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu mengandung kepenasaran dan kecemburuan.

"Ya dia mengajakku. Tapi kutolak. Karna aku masih menyukai seseorang yang sudah lama kusukai." Kata mingyu sambil tetap menatap kerlap-kerlip pohon natal, membuat Wonwoo tersentak dan langsung membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aku sudah pernah ditolak olehnya disini. Dan aku tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Tapi, bodoh sekali aku. Percaya dengan mitos itu bahkan menyatakannya hingga dua kali." Kata mingyu sedih dan juga menghelakan nafasnya kasar. Ia seperti merasa cintanya benar-benar di tolak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ayo pulang. Disini udah mulai dingin." Mingyu memutarkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo yang masih terdiam akibat perkataan Mingyu.

'Sret'

Wonwoo memakaikan syal yang ia buat kepada leher Mingyu. "Pa-pakai ini."

"Apa ini? Syal buatan tangan mu? Jelek sekali, berantakan pula" Perkataan Mingyu, setelah melihat rajutan syal buatan Wonwoo yang tak begitu rapi, membuat Wonwoo menatap jalanan, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berisik. Dan juga ini buatmu" Wonwoo memberikan bungkusan kado, tepat didada Mingyu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mendengarkan lagunya bersama 'jihoonie mu' itu. Tapi kalau barang itu tetap ada bersamaku, itu akan menggangguku." Wonwoo berkata seperti itu saat Mingyu membuka bingkisan kado dari Wonwoo.

Membuat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, disaat dimana ia dan Wonwoo bertengkar, terputar kembali di ingatan Mingyu. Dan ia sekarang menjadi tahu, apa penyebab Wonwoo menjadi sangat jutek saat itu.

"Wonwoo hyung, maaf yang waktu itu. Tapi, aku tak keberatan jika aku menjadi milikmu, hyung. Asal kau juga menjadi milikku." Mingyu menatap intens ke mata Wonwoo sambil memegang wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"A-apa-apaan kau ini" kata Wonwoo gugup. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas walau sekarang tengah musim dingin ini. "Tapi, baiklah" Wonwoo menutup matanya saat ia merasa wajah Mingyu mendekat.

'Cup'

Mingyu mulai menciuminya dengan lembut tanpa adanya nafsu dan menarik pinggang Wonwoo pelan agar jarak mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Ciuman yang tersirat akan cinta dan kasih sayang yang baru bisa terwujud menjadi satu.

Entah siapa duluan yang memulai, tapi sekarang, ciuman itu berupa menjadi lumatan-lumatan semi-kasar membuat Wonwoo mendesah-desah kecil disaat Mingyu menggigit bibir Wonwoo pelan, hingga akhirnya Mingyu mengakiri ciuman pertama mereka dan menatap Mata Wonwoo intens.

"Hyung, ayo pulang dan kita lanjutkan dirumahku." Mingyu berkata dan tak lupa smirk nakalnya yang hinggap di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! KIM MINGYU"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

TARAAAAA endingnya jelek banget ya. Sedih author. Author tau, ini telat. Telat banget dan author udah bilang, tapi, Selamat Natal 2015 dan Tahun Baru 2016! Pen name juga ku ganti ya, dari svtbeanie svtjeon. Dan mulai sekarang, panggil author, lyn.

Oh ya! SEVENTEEN MENANG ROOKIE AWARD DI SEOUL MUSIC AWARD! YAAMPUN. LYN UDH TAU MEREKA PASTI MENANG ROOKIE AWARD! UDAH YAKIN DAN BENERAN MENANG, YAAMPUN MUKANYA ANAK ANAK PADA BAHAGIA BANGETT LYN JUGA BAHAGIAAA SVT MENANG. SETELAH BERTAHUN-TAHUN TRAINEE AKHIRNYA DEBUT DAN AKHIRNYA MENANG ROOKIE AWARD YAAMPUN CONGRATS BABY. oke ini panjang banget dan jadi fangirlingan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay chao!


End file.
